charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Brianna
Brianna Bowen was a powerful Witch of the Warren Line. Her gift was the power of Advanced Telekinesis, which she channeled mainly through her hands. Her greatest feat was defeating a Lord of War by sending his Crystal Sword hundreds of miles away. History Early Life Brianna was born to Bartholomew and Christina Bowen and had three siblings, Laura Anne, Jeffrey and another whose name is not visible on the Family Tree. At an unknown time, Brianna married a man named Jack and had two children with him. O. Bowen was the first, the second cannot be made out on the Family Tree, but was married and had a child. The Lord of War During the Crimean Wars, Brianna confronted Gabriel Statler a Lord of War, in Sevestopol, Ukraine. Underestimating his foe, he ordered her immediate execution. However, Brianna by using her tremendous power, sent his Crystal Sword into the sky and hundreds of miles away. Separated from his sword, the Lord of War lost the source of his power and was quickly defeated. The Lord of War was reincarnated 140 years later and tried to get revenge and restore his powers by going after Prue Halliwell, the firstborn of the Charmed Ones and Brianna's descendant. However, Prue and her sisters managed to vanquish the Lord with his own sword. ("Which Prue is It, Anyway?") Novels In the Warren Witches, it was revealed that Brianna had worked as a maid in an art museum, and had fought Gabriel in order to protect the priceless paintings and works of art from him. In 1860, Briana received a visit from Piper Halliwell, asking for help in vanquishing the demon Astarte. Brianna was distant and did not seem interested in helping her family. She only reluctantly agreed to help when Phoebe Halliwell took away her paintings until she agreed to help them. Powers and Abilities *''Basic Powers'' **'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. **'Potion Making:' The ability to brew magical potions. **'Scrying:' The ability to locate lost objects and beings through the use of a map and a crystal. *''Active Powers'' **'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects and beings with the power of the mind. **'Advanced Telekinesis:' The highly advanced form of Telekinesis, allowing the movement of a greater number of objects and beings over vast distances. *''Other Powers'' **'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. Book of Shadows .]] :And thus the Lord of War, his :army invincible, swept through the :Crimea leaving nothing but ashes in his :wake. The cause would have been lost :had it not been for the appearance of an :unlikely savior in the form of a woman. :Her face lined with years of wisdom, :her hands the fountainhead of a power :beyond belief, the Warren witch. :Brianna appeared unarmed before the :conquering army. Underestimating his :foe, the Lord of War ordered her :summary execution, but his plan was :not to be. ---- :Holding aloft her hands the channel :and source of her tremendous energy, :Her mind focused, and her will strong :Brianna did what no man, no army :could: she sent the Crystal Sword of :the Lord of War high into the sky, and :hundreds of miles away. :Separated from the weapon that was :the source of all his power, the Lord of :War was quickly defeated, his armies :crushed and his campaign ruined. :Moreover, the fall from grace of this :Lord of War was made even worse in :the eyes of those who stood in judgment :by the instrument of his destruction, a :simple witch. Notes *There is much debate on Brianna's last name, as she is referred to as "The Warren witch" in the Book of Shadows. Yet, her parents and siblings are all named Bowen. The reference in the Book of Shadows is a reference to her lineage, not her last name. Appearances Brianna Bowen was mentioned in 1''' episode over the course of the series and appeared in '''1 novel. ;Season 1 :Which Prue is It, Anyway? (Mentioned only) ;Charmed Novels :The Warren Witches Category:Warren Witches Category:Witches Category:Book of Shadows entries Category:Deceased Category:Articles derived from novel content Category:Warren line Category:Magical beings